


边缘控制

by Minkyo



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkyo/pseuds/Minkyo
Kudos: 98





	边缘控制

《边缘控制》

【1】  
在没有和于炀做爱之前，祁醉从不承认自己骨子里的恶劣。而现在，他甚至觉得不是于炀病了，而是自己疯了。他看那个干净美好的少年满目痴恋的对自己敞开身体，他几乎控制不住想要掌握这个人所有的情绪。想看他哭，想看他爽，想看他因为高潮不停地抽搐颤抖，想看他因为无法满足而不安的挣动。

他想把于炀变成自己的性爱娃娃，不需要思考，靠着自己的精液就可以被无限滋养。这个难以启齿的隐匿之欲让他久久不能平复，以至于后来他们做爱的时候，祁醉需要格外控制自己，才可以遏制住自己想要把人绑起来戏弄的冲动。原本用来平息欲望的交合却犹如跗骨之毒，越是做爱越得不到满足，这让祁醉陷入了死循环里。越发的渴望完全占有自己的心上人。

然而，直到那天。  
那天战队聚餐，祁醉一个没看住，于炀就喝醉了，说是醉，其实不过是微醺。拢共也没喝多少，就是于队这酒量确实有待提高。饭后，俱乐部派车来接他们。

回俱乐部的大巴车装满了喝的迷迷糊糊的队员。于炀被祁醉安排在了空荡荡的最后一排，前面空着三排座位，再往前就是兴致勃勃聊天聊地的队员。

于炀缩在角落，依偎在身边人的怀里，脖子被温柔的抚摸着，那温柔的触感让于炀有些着迷，他乖的像一只依赖主人的幼犬，祁醉满意于眼前人迷醉失焦的情态，气定神闲的调笑道，

“于队，这就不行了，一会回去做点什么好呢？”

醉酒以后的大脑不会思考太多，本能占据了上风，于炀突然歪头，一口咬住了旁边搂着自己的人的手指，看起来有点报复的意味。可这一咬却咬的祁醉下身爽的一个激灵。喝醉了的于炀好乖好可爱，只是这样想着，也喝过酒的祁醉也变得大胆了起来。他把手指轻轻放进于炀的嘴里，模拟交媾的动作轻轻的抽插着。嘴上还止不住的哄着，

“别咬，舔一舔，上次不是教给你了么？今天我来验收一下成果，嗯？”

修长的手指被红艳艳的软舌包裹吸吮，湿润软糯的触感让祁醉下身憋的生疼。许是被玩的有点过火，于炀一个没忍住，呜咽出声。坐在前面的老凯关切的回头问道，

“于队怎么了？”

祁醉面不改色的替他回答，

“喝醉了，可能有难受。没事，我自家媳妇，抱着哄一会就好了。”

前面的几个忍不住蜚议，于队可算是栽到这个老流氓手里了。  
而我们原本纯情的于队，此刻在绞动着双腿。原本单薄的裤子，已经出现了一片水渍，看得出来，性器的主人非但没有介意随时会有被发现的危险，与之相反，他似乎更兴奋了。看到这里，祁醉性致颇高，于是更大胆了些。

他一只手拉下怀里人的裤链，一只手装作无事发生一样扶着座椅靠背。嘴里的话也越来越露骨，

“宝贝，这还在车上呢？怎么兴奋成这样？”

于炀红着脸不说话，死命咬着嘴唇克制住想叫出来的快感。这种隐秘又刺激的玩法让他兴奋到几乎摸几下就可以射出来。于炀从来没想过自己可以敏感成这样子。似乎那个始作俑着打定主意要欺负到底，他贴着自己耳朵喘息，一串包含着气声的话炸的他大脑都晕乎乎的，

“于队，想让我在这操你么？”

于炀几乎是脱口而出，

“想……”

祁醉似乎很满意这个回答，大手包裹住他的性器借着龟头溢出的清液来回滑动，嘴上依旧不停地刺激他。

“前面还这么多人呢，怎么流了这么多水？”

于炀红着眼眶摇头，那人继续道，

“好硬啊，小哥哥，这么爽么？”说完手里的动作不断地加快，“那也不能射，弄脏了这里可不行，老公帮你摸摸就好了，听话”

说完还亲昵的亲吻于炀耳后敏感的肌肤。

可怜的少年几乎要被欲望折磨到发狂，他大口的呼吸着周遭的空气，企图获得片刻喘息，然而祁醉根本没给他机会，大手托起那小巧的下巴，看着自己心爱的人沉迷于情欲的样子，他说不出的满足。那迷离潮红的双眼让于炀看起来艳丽了起来。就像堕落于情欲的花朵，满馥缱绻，肆恣乖张。

祁醉忍不住的掐起他的下巴，感受那热乎乎的喘息，他恶劣的诱惑着自己的爱人，

“宝贝，你知道么，你现在好漂亮，我都快忍不住了。”

说着手下的动作越来越快，粉嫩的性器不断吐出清液，不得不说于炀确实很敏感。前面队员欢声笑语盖过了后座隐秘的欢愉，于炀躲进祁醉的颈窝，小声的呻吟，声音里不自觉的带了些撒娇的媚态。

“队长，嗯……不行了，我要射了……”

谁曾料想祁醉竟然真的快速抽离，真的没有再去碰那根那人要抵达欢愉顶点的性器。

就差一点了，就差那么临门一脚，高高昂起的欲望被人冷落，那个瞬间于炀竟快要哭出声来，他已经分不清那是难过还是爽了。羞耻心不容许自己去触碰那个挺俏的分身。退而求其次，他讨好一样去抚摸祁醉跨间鼓起来的硬物。颤颤巍巍的把那巨兽释放出来，许是内心可怕的臣服欲在作祟，他此刻突然好想用舌头去感受那温度，硕大饱满的龟头抵在舌头根部，那感觉让他怎么回忆都回忆不起来。于是行动先于思考，于炀低头就要去亲吻那带给自己欢愉的巨物。

启料这个时候，祁醉竟然把他拉起来，笑着对他说，

“于队，这可不行，这是奖励，你要乖一点才给你”

那低沉好听的声音说出这样过分的话，于炀非但没有不适，反而更加兴奋了起来，此刻的他感觉自己变成了祁醉的所有物。他没有信仰，这个男人就是他唯一的神。

于是，于炀乖巧的坐好，两只手紧紧的抓着自己的衣角，对抗着阵阵的快感，而祁醉一只手从腰后环抱过来轻轻的撸动着他的性器。期间还不断的命令到，

“好孩子，看前面，看着他们。”

于炀咬紧嘴唇，乖乖的点头，但腰腹却还是不自觉的轻微抖动，这种玩法太刺激了，于炀爽的几乎没办法聚焦视线，周遭的光都散开了，快感过电似的碾过全身，但他仍就努力做好祁醉对他的要求，不管下身如何狼藉，还是保持着正常的神态目视前方。

快感越积累越多，每次于炀受不了的时候，都会求救似的看向祁醉，低声的祈求他多给自己一些抚慰。可祁醉却坚持，在他马上要高潮的时候松开他的性器，看他跳动的阴茎只能可怜巴巴的吐水。于炀忍不住自己伸手，却被祁醉恶劣的制止，

“乖，不能动，你会听话的对嘛”

于炀被快感折磨的要疯了，但是他仍旧乖顺的点头，眼角的泪终于还是遏制不住，慢慢的留下来。

祁醉倾身过去舔掉那几点咸涩的眼泪，似乎也被欲望折磨的有点难耐，

“别哭了，小哥哥。你越这样，我越是兴奋，总想欺负你怎么办？”

于炀红着眼睛，声音里都带了几分哽咽，

“那……那你就欺负我吧。”

祁醉被这话激的不像样子，那粗大的性器似乎也在渴望着一个温热的归所。他报复一般的抬起于炀的脸，

“不摸你了，就这样看着你好不好”

于炀不可置否，乖乖点头。

祁醉那烫人的目光，满是情欲，就这样扫过他的全身，于炀的性器就像接受到指令一般，在祁醉直白的目光下，颤颤巍巍的流出透明的液体。羞耻的快感逼的于炀毛孔都要舒张开来。而后，祁醉抬起他的脸，就这样定定的看着他，不断的用语言刺激他，

“宝贝，回想一下老公是怎么摸你的。”

“于队，腿别抖了，被我摸的这么爽么？”

“小哥哥，太不乖了，这里都立起来了，想不想让老公亲亲”

祁醉盯着他的眼睛，即使没有任何动作，这些羞耻的话低低的穿过耳膜，就如同催情剂一般注入静脉。于炀兴奋的呜咽，摇着头求饶，说自己受不了。

他脸上的表情尽收于祁醉眼底。那是沉匿于欲望的天使，他被情欲俘获，因这快感所沉迷，他是他一个人的所有物，他一个人的宝贝。

【2】

直到于炀下车的时候都没有射过，宽大的训练服盖住了难以启齿的欲望，他俩磨磨蹭蹭的走在最后。

于炀被祁醉扶进房间的时候就有预感，今晚一定有什么不一样了。没错是的，这一晚，于炀迎来了人生中最爽的一次高潮。

祁醉把人扶回屋以后，并没有着急把人丢到床上火速进入正题。相反的，他却找出了自己衣柜里许久不穿的正装，一丝不苟的穿戴整齐，在把一脸迷茫的爱人抱到椅子上。

于炀搞不清祁醉到底要做什么，只好痴痴恋恋地望着他，自己的裤子早就在进门的时候就被脱掉了，浑身上下只剩一件单薄的白色t恤。而他却衣冠楚楚地站在自己面前，笔挺的西装贴合修长的身形，看着有几分禁欲，不得不说穿正装的祁醉真的好看的有些过分。

于炀终于还是红着脸开口，

“队长……这，这是要干嘛”

祁醉拿过衣柜里深色的领带，把于炀的双手绑在一起，于炀什么也没有问，就乖乖的举着手任凭他动作。祁醉心里的满足感此刻仿佛要破体而出，他发狠般的扶着爱人的后颈，凶狠又急切的吻上了那两瓣薄唇。不似以往那么缱绻温柔，唇舌交缠中，他不自觉带了些力道，岂料于炀并没有任何挣扎，反而乖顺的张开唇舌，小奶狗一般舔舐着。

祁醉觉得自己大概会疯，在他疯掉之前，一定要告诉于炀，不要怕。于是他把人搂在怀里，轻轻的问道，

“宝贝，我做什么你都会愿意么？”

于炀看着他的目光笃定又温柔，

“嗯……只要你别不要我……”

祁醉突然就笑了，摸着他宝贝的头发，

“小哥哥，老公怎么会舍得不要你呢”

于炀依恋地把头埋进他的怀里，感受着西装布料厮磨自己皮肤的触感，刚刚还未发泄出来的欲望此刻一览无余。

祁醉拇指着迷的按压着那嫣红的嘴唇，认真的说，

“我不会让你疼的，但是要听话，可以么？”

于炀在他怀里乖乖的点头。祁醉满意的夸道，

“真乖，那先给你奖励”

祁醉坐在床边，利落的挽起袖口，手指再次插入那柔软的口腔，诱哄道，

“来，宝贝，舔一下”

于炀满目潮红，双眼含着春情，乖乖的吸吮在他口中作怪的手指，祁醉被舔弄的也有点难以自持，忍不住后仰松了松领口。等待整个手都湿答答的时候，祁醉轻轻的握住了那根粉嫩的性器上下滑动。

湿湿滑滑的手感很好，于炀更是舒服的呻吟出声音，他小声的呢喃，叫着爱人的名字。  
祁醉责拿过一旁的润滑剂，挤了一大坨倒在了性器上，

“要射了就告诉我，好不好？”

于炀后红着眼睛点头，而后后仰着感受被摩擦的快感，没过多久他似乎是有些受不了了，

“队长，要……要射了”

祁醉闻言，果断松开了抚摸的手，气定神闲的看着那根性器无助的抖动，于炀咬紧嘴唇无助的摇头，祁醉看着他此刻意乱情迷的诱惑表情，心理上的快感似乎要冲破极限。

等了好一会，祁醉再次握上那根性器，随着不断的抚摸，于炀的双腿开始颤抖，而后他有点委屈，但还是老老实实告诉祁醉，自己快要射了，不出意外，恶劣的老流氓再次让他在马上获得快乐的顶点停了下来。

反反复复好多次，到后来于炀竟然渐渐迷恋上这种快感，就像坐过山车时微妙的失重感，那种脱离地心引力的自由，不受身体控制，那抵达高潮时的骤停，让于炀哭着呻吟。单薄的胸膛起起伏伏，不安的扭动着。他甚至开始主动挺腰，拿自己性器在祁醉手中摩擦。

就这样，最后一次的时候，精液是在没有任何抚慰的情况下自己流出来的。于炀哭着挺动腰身，在祁醉烫人的目光下，扭动抽搐着达到了高潮，一股一股的精液缓缓流出。祁醉震惊于爱人的敏感，发狠似的把人抱在怀里亲吻。而于炀则是几乎绝望的感受着这陌生的快感。意识几乎抽离了他的大脑，只剩下几个残存的片段。那斑驳的灯光流淌在眼泪里，他敏感的身体几乎被祁醉一碰就要打颤。渴望被占有的欲望呼之欲出。他哭着想让祁醉抱紧他。而当他落入那个温暖的怀抱的瞬间，他突然意识到，自己可以为了这个人奉上一切，哪怕是生命。

祁醉也没好到哪去，刚刚高潮时的爱人表情太过于好看，一直没得到释放的下体被禁锢的难受非常。他利落的扯下身上的衣物，与爱人赤身相拥。他敏感可爱的爱人手被绑在一起，还是乖乖搂着自己的脖子，在自己怀里撒娇。这让祁醉心情好极了。一边和他接吻，一边揉捏着圆润的翘臀，于炀瘦是非常瘦，可屁股上肉却不少，这样摸起来手感好极了。借着润滑剂指节莫入穴口，因为刚刚的高潮，穴道已经有些许潮热，随着手指的增加也开始变的湿软滑腻。

于炀最后是乖乖趴在床上的，就像等待主人奖励的幼犬，下塌的腰身好看到不行，凌乱的头发带着他特有的柔软。那白皙的手腕被深色的领带衬的好看极了。看起来脆弱又诱人。

祁醉在后方扶着他的腰，硕大的龟头不断的在穴口蹭来蹭去。于炀的腰止不住的颤抖，他回头看了祁醉一眼。这一眼勾的祁醉根本无法把持。坚硬的性器插入的瞬间，两个人都忍不住闷哼出声。

于炀被烫人的温度，饱涨的充实感俘获，他不停的喘息，想平复一下内心的起伏。可自己的性器却还是在被插入的瞬间抬起了头。

祁醉根本受不了穴道里柔软的吸吮。他发疯似的挺动了好多下感受那奇异的快感。他突然觉得自己要没命似的抽动，没一会可能就要射了。

他把人抬起来，搂在自己怀里，轻轻的挺动，温柔的亲吻于炀的侧脸，嘴里还时不时的调戏着，

“宝贝，就这么舒服么，后面的水都流到我身上了”

于炀羞耻的闭着眼不看他，只能咬紧嘴唇不让自己叫出声来，岂料祁醉硬是命令一般制止他，

“乖，叫出来别忍着，我想听你的声音，你叫的越大声，老公才能越卖力”

于炀哪里会不听话，一开始只是小声的喘息，到后来被操弄得受不了，他也会哭着求祁醉慢一点。而那个男人就像顽劣的孩子，誓要欺负到底，

“于队，这个时候叫队长不合适吧？你这样叫我，我在赛场上一听到你叫我队长，就忍不住回味我是怎么干你的，到时候满脑子都是你光着身子被我操的画面，根本无心比赛，你说怎么办呢？”

于炀哪里不知道他的心思，只好带着哭腔叫老公。那天晚上，于炀被按在床上以各种姿势被插入。印象中祁醉中间射了一次，但是在自己还没回过神来的时候又被按在床上不停的贯穿。

他什么荤话都被逼着说出来了，当骄矜的外衣被剥掉，他的世界便只剩最纯粹的爱与欲。于炀记不得自己中途射过多少次，在全程都没有被抚慰过的性器的情况下，他就靠着后面，一次又一次的获得高潮。

到最后他甚至会主动吞吐祁醉昂扬的分身，看到那个男人因为自己的身体而蹙眉隐忍的性感表情，于炀心中的满足感难以言表。他颤抖着趴伏在祁醉身上，不知满足一样向他求欢，祁醉被这样的于炀逼的精关失守，忍不住爆了粗口，而后握住腰身大力抽送，终于在于炀一声声呻吟中再次释放。

祁醉时常在思考，如果我的欲望带着可怕的控制欲，你会继续爱我么？  
于炀给他的答案却是，我是你忠实的信徒，这爱直至地老天荒。


End file.
